


He's a Buddy of Dean's

by Nottherealdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottherealdean/pseuds/Nottherealdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Dean's thoughts on Benny in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Buddy of Dean's

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr on May 25, 2014.

There was a kind of… gentleness, maybe, Dean wasn’t sure what to call it, that came from Benny deliberately not using violence at any given moment. Sure, lots of times he did— and when he did he was good at it— but when he didn’t he had that lazy, lion-on-a-nature-documentary softness that came from being entirely  _able_  to rip something open and not doing it. Dean wasn’t sure if he wanted to mellow out beside him or metaphorically tap him on the nose until he showed his claws.  _Fangs_.

It was interesting. 

Dean also wasn’t sure that Benny didn’t know about that internal conflict. Sometimes when he was trying to egg him on— dissing vampires or challenging him on their direction when he didn’t  _really_  think they were headed the wrong way— Benny got this kind of amused look, like he knew what Dean was doing and had decided to bat back, but with soft, claws-retracted paws. It was different from when it was serious, when Benny would point out that they could be out of there already and Dean would tell him that no, he wasn’t  _leaving_ , and even if the words were similar the tone was backed by conviction. And it was different too, from later on after they had found Cas and Benny would push back against  _him_ , claws still sheathed but with a bit of an edge showing and less softness.

Dean had figured— well, told himself— that that was because Benny needed Dean but not Cas. He needed Dean to carry him through the portal, so of course he was going to be easier toward him, it didn’t mean he meant it. It didn’t mean he liked Dean, hell, maybe he just didn’t like Cas harder. But then Benny had killed the Leviathan. He’d gotten there in time and whacked his head off when it would have been child’s play for him to pretend to be too slow. Later, when Cas had felt another gang of Leviathan approaching and zapped away and he and Benny had a moment alone before Cas came back, Dean had asked him why he’d done it, why he’d saved Cas even though he wanted to leave him behind. Benny’s answer was that not everything was about Cas.

That was… even more interesting.

And it was  _nice_. It was nice to have someone there who would save someone else for Dean, who would keep them alive so Dean didn’t have to watch them die. Who would do it even when he didn’t like them, even when Dean was pretty sure he’d rather punch Cas in the face than help him up off the ground. 

So Dean stopped trying to tell himself Benny didn’t care. He stopped trying to tell himself he didn’t care either, because how often did he get a person being nice to him by saving people, instead of by killing? Maybe he should enjoy it.


End file.
